hoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Missing Door Runtime: 45 minutes Synopsis: After the final-ish scene from special while Raven's got shot by Über-Morris on battlefield. We got Luke suddenly wakes up in the class, familiar scene from the pilot episode. INTRO There's fast time-leaps of scenes from pilot of Friday (6 IX 2019) - Friday (13 IX 2019). Luke, Chris, Max and Chris meets in library, when they are exiting it and go to the corridor, Luke feels upset as he was about to die there. They suddenly realizes there's a door that wasn't there before. They check it twice and Chris uses his Ghost powers to be sure that's nothing else than open space of the outside of the building. After this, they decide to talk with teacher coming through hallway right at the moment. She says firstly that's probably some storage or something, basically nothing to be worried about, as they say it's nothing but outside there, she says that's really weird and tells them to ask maintenance man or janitor as she is in hurry. Daniel and Chris are going home as they are going to go cinema later, and Max with Luke goes to janitor ask about those weird door, as they are back with Janitor, there's no door. He laughs and says "You youths, and your drugs, stop it before it'll to late. Ha! Missing door huh? Hahaha!" Later those door are shown again and even Janitor sees it, but as he goes later he sees weird goo that leads him to a monster that kills him. Late evening same night, alleged to be drunk, Luke says he can hear principle in his office calling for help. He with Chris and Max decide to check this right. After entering the school ground they realize they passed through some kinda force field. Max notices there's another position of moon and time's on her watch is held. There and some weird monsters are running in front of them. Cliffhanger black out. At the end of episodes Raven gives Cyanide Black Light Shard and says that it was belonging to Principle Johnson but he was murdered by one of those creatures. Raven tells Cyanide to keep it safe and one day he will use it. Cyanide forgets about this conversation and about fact he has Black Light Shard as Raven leaves. But he later uses it and stays with him as his brother's one (yeah Raven's like Garnet in Steven Universe, he's made of Blue, Red and Black Light Shards). Strangers and their Offers Early 14 IX 2019 (Saturday) '''- Raven visits Malfacility and tells them to make huge energy wave to distort some beasts. Then he tells Vincent to give Daniel special egg that his facility found one time. '''Afternoon 14 IX 2019 - '''Hoods are getting their wearings and starts hunting one of creatures from Friday night. Vincent decides to grab them and offer help. He knew really much and gives them tour in his Malfacility. He says that for their own good they shouldn't use their abnormal abilties so often to not take attention of governorns, especially this USA one. He also says he watches them since '''12 IX 2019 and has monitored all of them despite one (Johnny). Max, Chris and Max are surprised when Vincent takes to their room Daniel and then also his own son. After all of this they all are sent home and Daniel gets grounded. 15 IX 2019 (Sunday) - '''Raven tries to convince Hoods through Daniel to trust Vincent as he's good guy. He can't tell it personally to Cyanide, as their timelines aren't synchronized and as Raven left, Cyanide would forget about conversation. Therefore when Max, Luke and Chris are on their mission on sunday to take down another beasts, Daniel has to do some home duties and Raven appears. '''16 IX 2019 (Monday) Hoods decides to join Malfacility. Vincent gives Daniel egg. Later through 16 IX 2019 (Monday) to 20 IX 2019 (Friday) Raven helps out Daniel as thanking for that he convinced Hoods and later he hugs him. The Ying-Yang Monsters Night of 27 IX 2019 (Friday) Malfacility gives Hoods their new battlesuits and asigns them first mission to take two monsters. At the end of this episode Fox is captured by Vincent's people and Luke, Daniel and Chris are taken to Malfacility Medic Department as their got really hurt. Now capturing of Shadow Wolf is on Maxine that gets Billy assigned to her mission by Vincent. Shadow Beast uses fears of: Insects (to terrify Chris), horror creatures (to terrify Daniel). #inWoods @dark Night of 27 IX 2019 (Friday) Maxine has to get along with Billy and find the Shadow wolf. When Billy and Max keeps on going through the forest Maxine finds out the little paper with text #seeYaInWoods @max104 she's got paralized, Billy mockingly says why is she scarred of some Slenderman bullshit, then Maxine tells him a story how she started her adventure with hacking, creepypastas and Dark Web. She said she was probably typical 12-year-old girl that was into IT, computer graphics and anime, but after a mysterious dude hacked on her Steam account and she almost lost it. But she finally get her account back, then he texted her from account @dark that he knows everything about her, she tried so hard to find out who is he but only thing she found was twitter acount @dark that had one tweet on it, saying "Yo Mad Max, yo boi @dark, meet #inWoods for more" and had photo of these Dales Woods forest shot with a paper card on a ground just like now. At the end of this episode Raven breaks to Malfacility with two orbs (like PokéBalls) and captures them. Then he breaks to Vincent mind (he's at this time at his own home) and in there he thanks him for taking care of Cyanide, Ghost and Awesoman that are in comma. Vincent know Raven ain't really in his house as its only illusion and asks him where is he, Raven answers that he was in his facility to get his belongings but now he's got what he wanted and he has to go. Shadow Beast uses fears of: gross and terribly obnoxious things as trypophobia (to terrify Billy), Creepypasts creatures (to terrify Maxine) White Walker While Daniel, Luke and Chris are lying in comma, Chris in he's "dreams" travels to different timelines. Timeline x12>_37543g3215(bl41)vnx Morris wipes out Maple Creek with himself and only crater and Luke left. Half of the ten Light Shards has him and another half someone that he trust. He's only one left from Maple Creek. Much like Doctor- only of his species. Timeline x12>_26(h4)nvt Ghost leaves Maple Creek and friends with no word or farewell. After lost of brother and friend Luke's grief is bigger and he declares his thought in reality warping out Morris but Prism fuses with Luke causing he become reality fluctuating and fracturing human hybrid that has to wear containment suit. Meanwhile Maxine powers lowers and she tries as quick as possible take over all IT world that she planned and Ghost became Shadow Ghost and started he's own businesses (hired stalking, killing, selling stuff and drugs, burglary and thieving etc. poor anarchy). Timeline x14>_425525(v53)ret In this Timeline Ghost got in possession white, red, green, yellow, blue, orange and purple Light Cores (his design simply is much of white with rainbow accents) and he becomes a hacker and tries to find out where is Daniel and rest of his friends as they are kidnapped by Research Unit on Paranormal Activities- that destroyed Malfacility, killed Vincent and has Orange, Purple and Yellow light shards. He uses ruins and technology of Malfacility as his HQ. Timeline x16<__43215d5215(h53)nvg Billy has never started fight with Johnny, so their Parents weren't called to school, so Scray could ride with Vincent straight to train station at first place to meet with Morris and to the deal. Morris hasn't killed Luke and it hasn't triggered Prism Activation and whole madness with this has not happened. Morris has gone away from Maple Creek with money and Vincent started a research on Prism in his facility. In this last timeline Ghost realizes that everything that happened recently was basically made because of Billy. As in his timeline Billy has started fight with Johnny, that caused Vincent had to change his tour and has taken Scray to Maple High instead of train station, that caused Morris appeared in school as well and that caused Luke had been shot by Morris and that triggered Prism to activate it. Supreme Timeline This Ghost is kind of High-Tech guy, with still mostly white appearance and some cyanish energy details. Timeline meta-xv004245.3451.523193(g5r)bl Timeline made by activity of Chris, cuz' as he visits and oberves various timelines he decides to get in touch with some of his counterparts that ends up that 7 various Ghosts have to find one vicious Ghost Creature mutant thing. Seven ones are: *"Prime" Ghost (Timeline x001=...) *"Shadow" Ghost (Timeline x12>...) *"Omni" Ghost (Timeline x14>...) *"Normal" Ghost (Timeline x16<...) *Supreme Ghost (Supreme Timeline) *Girl Ghost (Timeine x6300>...) *"Blood" Ghost - he possess Red Light Shard as he loses Daniel and decides that he will be with him forever. (Timeline x1528>....) Worried Mother 29 IX 2019 (Sunday) '''Episode focuses on manny human depressions especially those ones that come with Fall. Martha complains about her life, missing of her only child, being abandoned by her cohabitant and father of Johnny, low salary and dozens of bills, as well that she has to live in small house in village (Caplest) next to Maple Creek. That sucks. Meanwhile Maxine tries to make Daniel's and Luke's mother calm as her sons are still in comma. Billy, the Billionaire's Son '''30 IX 2019 (Monday) '''As Billy got injured from monsters from his first mission (S01E04) he's getting ill now. Maxine and Christopher have to take care of them. They also trying to get some information on the Malfacility's secrets on their own. Meanwhile Luke in comma has bizarre visions of white futuristic tunnel and little princess girl that tells him that he has to find a Prism and bring it back to her. When Vincent discovers that William with his abilities fakes money he gives him a row and tells that William disgraces predecessor of that name (he means his grandpa). Daniel and Luke finally wakes up. Meanwhile Maxine and Chris gets known that either Vincent or one of directors of Malfacility hired Morris to bring Prism. Execution Day '''4 X 2019 (Friday) Luke, Max, Chris are going to face Vincent with facts that they found. Vincent tries to tell them he never knew who was the deliver of Prism as Scray was in charge of Prism's Delievery. They ain't trust him but later Billy convince Luke and rest and they talk with Vincent again. At the evening Luke, Daniel, Maxine, Billy, Chris, Annie and Maya went to club, later Billy goes to bar and meets Dominica. Shape of You / Cheap Thrills - Mashup Soundtrack Around the midnight Daniel spies Scray going to meet Morris. When Morris meets Scray he says "Whoa Scray, ain't ya lady anymore huh?" revealing that's Scray transgender to male. W pewnym momencie Morris sprzeciwia się Scrayowi i dochodzi do kłótni w której Scray dostaje strzał w brzuch od Morrisa. Chris sacrifices himself to protect Luke from Morris. Morris shoots with his prototype of Prism Shard Bullets Gun. W ostatniej scenie, po śmierci Daniela, rozgoryczony Cyanide postanawia udupić Morrisa raz na zawsze. Używając Pryzmatu używa Odłamków Świetlnych brata i dyrektora Johnsona i zagina czasoprzestrzeń by usunąć Morrisa jak najefektywniej. (Pryzmat kręci się i unosi nad jego głową, jego włosy wstają w czarnym płomieniu, z jego oczu i ust wydobywa się promień, jego lewa reka w "krystaliczny" sposób załamuje materię, a prawa w "ciekły" w okół jego stóp pojawiają się fale i wstrząsy, a nogi zaczynają "glitchować" i "rozpadać się na kwadratowe piksele unoszące się do góry") W ostatniej sekundzie przed "wykonaniem" przez Luke'a myśli mającej zabić Morrisa, ten strzela ze swojego Odłamko Pryzmatowego Pistoletu w Pryzmat przez co ten pęka i inne, bardziej dzikie Świetlne Odłamki trafiają w Maple Creek (początek dla Mayi, Mirror Witch, Smokera, Kultysty, Żywiołaków i wielu, wielu innych stworzeń, dziko napotykanych w sezonie drugim) Luke wraca do normalnego stanu poza faktem, że nosi teraz w sobie trzy odłamki świetlne. Morris rzuca granatem który wywołuje mocną falę, łapie cztery odłamki Pryzmatu oraz Chrisa i teleportuje się (do bazy w Rosji). Pod koniec Luke przygarnia Fluffy'ego, który ewoluuje i zostaje nazwany Fluffertem.